Control Release
by FlamboyantlyBiBoy
Summary: Sadie makes Carter go to the school dance, then ditches him. So Carter goes over to talk to the black haired boy in the corner who looks weird in the Duet. Carter/Percy, clearly slash. Post Heroes of Olympus, and takes place in the beginning-ish part of the Serpent's Shadow. Right now it's a one-shot, but there might be more. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Control Release

**Author: **FlamboyantlyBiBoy

**Feedback: **Yes please

**Summary: **Sadie makes Carter go to the school dance, then ditches him. So Carter goes over to talk to the black haired boy in the corner who looks weird in the Duet.

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Rick Riordan.

**Spoilers: **Not really. It does take place during Serpent's Shadow, but I don't think anything is given away.

**Pairing: **Carter/Percy

**Warnings: **Slash, clearly.

**Author's Note: **I was writing this during my end of school exams. Right now it's a one-shot, but I have the idea for more and it depends on how much time I have this summer and the response to this if I'll write it. I'd have to finish reading the book first though. There's, like, four chapter left! This is post Heroes of Olympus, and takes place during Serpent's Shadow. Also, the idea for Percy's sensitive back (where the chink in his curse was) was created by Peace Phoenix who writes really good Percy slash stuff. **ENJOY**

"Go have fun, Carter." Sadie told me over the music, "We have a world to save, let loose for a while."

I knew she had meant well when she had forced me to come to this dance, but it wasn't my scene. Everybody I knew was already off with their friends. The music was too loud, and every song seemed to have the same rhythm. Girls were mulling around in hoards of death. Some guys were dancing with their girlfriends, but most were attacking the junk-food-buffet.

One boy sat alone at a table deep in the corner. He had dark black hair, and some of the sharpest green eyes that I've ever seen. I recognized his black jeans with rips in them, and the dull green short sleeve button down as the mark of a semi-poor boy from Manhattan. The boy was alone, and fiddling with something in his hands. A pen stuck out of his right pocket.

Before I knew what I was doing, I sat down across the boy at the otherwise empty table. He glanced up at me, then back down at his hands. I could see now that it was a necklace chain with a silver trident on it.

"You're the Kane boy, right? Sadie's brother?" He asked, not looking back up.

I nodded. He didn't seem to be like the other students. I allowed myself to slip my sight into the Duat. All of the other students dulled while the boy in front of me seemed to sharpen. An aura formed around him; orange, and purple that flowed constantly like a river.

"I'm Percy Jackson." Percy introduced himself, "She talks about you all the time."

"Sadie?" I questioned. It didn't sound like her, and she'd also never mentioned this boy before. She'd told me about her friends at school, but had kept quiet about Percy for some reason. That fueled my interest in him, since the odd aura had sparked it.

"Yeah, she sits behind me in History class. Always going on about how great of a brother you've proved to be, and-" The rest of his sentence was drowned out by a sudden volume increase by the DJ.

I stood awkwardly [Sadie's saying the I'm always awkward], and l leaned over to talk into his ear so that he could hear me, "Want to go somewhere quieter?"

Percy nodded, one corner of his mouth turning up slightly as he pulled me away from the noise by my wrist. I gazed at where his pale hand was gripping my darker wrist. We wondered until I saw the Egyptian artifact that Sadie had placed in the school in case of emergency.

I sat down on the ground next to it, while Percy leaned against the stone. His hair shone like strands of tiny Amethysts in the moon light, and now that I could see them clearer I could tell that his eyes were…

"Jade." I mumbled without realizing that I said it out loud.

Percy turned his head to look at me sharply, "What?"

"You're eyes are the color of green Jade." My words started to tumble over each other, "Jade has always been a good thing in ancient cultures. Central American Natives held jade as more precious then gold, although it was China that made Jade famous the way we knew it now. Many religions used Jade in religious statues, and regarded it as a lucky or protective stone. Egyptians saw Jade as the stone of love, inner peace, harmony, and balance. It's a hard, tough stone that is used to make beautiful things."

With that, I was out of random Jade related facts. Percy looked confused for a minute, before smiling, "I'm going to take that as a compliment. Most people say that my eyes are the color of the sea, so it's nice to hear something different."

He hooked the necklace back on, and I was able to examine the trident more closely. It was silver with flecks of color in it. After a minute, I recognized the then as bits of coral.

"From my dad." Percy said, and I looked back up at his face, "He was a sailor, and gave it to my mom before his last voyage."

His story seemed…formulated. Like what Sadie and I decided to tell people about our parents when asked. Also, Percy wasn't looking me in the eyes. He was lying; I was sure about it. Parental issues was something that I'd been dealing with myself for the past year, and didn't press him for more information.

Percy leaned back, and tilted his head up to the sky. I could see the blood rushing through the veins in his neck. There seemed to be water drops along his skin, but I couldn't figure out where they might have come from. I must have been hallucinating.

That's when I realized that he looked too old to be in high school. There were worry lines on his face, and a look in eyes that seemed to scream of war and hardships. I started to wonder if I'd have worry lines like that when this whole thing with Apophis was over. My worries fled though as I felt a pair of lips on mine.

That's right, Percy Jackson was kissing me. And I felt like an idiot. I had no clue what to do! If I should kiss back or push him away. If I did kiss back, what would I do? Hanging around digs with a bunch of grown ups had taught me a whole lot about sex of all kinds, but not anything about kissing. Then, after dad died, I was more focused on saving the world then what to do when making out with somebody.

I must have panicked a little to long, because he pulled back and started apologizing. But I wasn't listening. Sadie had said to have fun, and as awkward as that was, it was fun. If we failed and the world ended, I wanted to have a proper kiss first. While he was still apologizing, I leaned in and kissed him back.

This time it was Percy's turn to be surprised, but his wore off faster than mine. Soon he was kissing me back, gently gripping my upper arms, and taking a confident lead. I still had no idea what I was doing, and just let him dominate. It was nice to release control for a while, and forget that the world was due to die any time now.

He maneuvered us so that we were behind some bushes, and I was on my back. This was a lot more natural. I wrapped my arms around his waist. Percy shuddered, and left out a ragged breath as my hand brushed against a spot on his lower back. From what I had heard, that was an odd place to have a sensitive spot. But, by that point, I was past caring how odd Percy was. My hands slipped under his shirt to touch that spot again. This time he trembled, and let out a nearly silent moan.

[There's Sadie walking away. She doesn't want to hear this part, because she's still mildly mad at me for it happening at all.]

Percy pulled out of the kiss then, and started kissing at my neck instead. I was still rubbing that spot gently, and it was getting harder for him to stay quiet. His hands gripped my shirt tightly, and I could feel his breathing against my neck.

We were ultimately interrupted by none other, but Sadie Kane. My sister came rushing around a corner, calling me. She stopped, gawking at us. I sat up slowly, Percy pulled back to let me. My voice failed me for a second, before speaking, "What's up, sis?"

"It's time to go." Sadie's voice had a hollow sound to it, void of emotions.

"Right…" As I was standing up, another girl appeared. She had fizzy black hair in a 1980s perm, pink eyeliner, a designer dress that looked to be imported from Italy, and a D studded pendant. Essentially, she looked like most teenage girls with money.

She glared at Percy, "If you're coming with us, Percy, the limo is leaving."

"I can get back to The Mountain on my own, Drew." He stood slowly. Percy hissed at her for a second. I could tell that it was a different language, but I couldn't recognize it.

"Fine! Be that way!" Drew threw up her arms, and stormed off.

After a second, she was back again, grabbing Percy's arm. She pulled him off, saying something about his dad killing her if she left him. Percy looked back at us with his half smirk, and used his free hand to give us a two fingered solute, "Bye, Carp."

When they were out of sight, Sadie turned to me, "Carp? He called you Carp?"

I shrugged, "No clue where that came from."

Sadie gripped my arm tight, and started pulling me toward Brooklyn House. She grabbed another boy's arm on the way (Leonid, I learned later), and stalked off with us trailing behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She exploded half way home, "I thought I had earned a little confidence!"

"What didn't I tell you?" I asked, trying to pull my arm from her grip without success.

"That you swing that way!" My blank expression must have told her that I didn't understand, "You're gay! You're sexually attracted to men! However you want to say it!"

"I'm not." I told her as we walked into the house.

"Really? Because you were just shagging my classmate. And he's a guy!"

"I was not shagging anybody!"

"Alright, he was shagging you! It still means the same thing!"

Walt appeared on the balcony above us, "You're home early. What's all the shouting about?"

"Nothing." Sadie scowled, "You two go meet with Thoth. I'm taking Leonid to Amos."

She stormed off with Leonid following her. I turned to Walt, still fuming. He Raised an eyebrow at me. There was a clear question in his eyes, but I wasn't in the mood to answer it right then.

"We need to get going. Give me a few minutes to change, then we have to leave." I told him, before disappearing into my room.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **Finally, after a year and requests for it, I have written more! Chapter one of five is going up tonight.

Pairings: Percy/Carter (clearly, also the main one), (sides) Leo/Jason/Piper, Frank/Hazel, Sadie/Walt/Anubis...I think that's really it, but it is possible that more will come up.

No direct smut until the last chapter, hinted at the possibility of mpreg without any actually happening, arranged marriages.

Thalia has left the huntresses (on good terms). The Prophecy Seven, Nico, and Thalia are living on Olympus as the Demigod Council to the gods. Anyway, Percy is nineteen. All other ages are said.

So...I'm uploading the first chapter now. The story's called That Sexy Intimidation Thing.


End file.
